


Now and Forever

by NurseMedusa



Category: Undertale
Genre: Angst, Gen, Possession, Semi AU, Suffering, genocide run spoilers, time loops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7554658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NurseMedusa/pseuds/NurseMedusa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have reached the end.  The final moments of their journey coated in bloodshed.</p>
<p>Chara wished nothing more than to proceed, to continue destroying.</p>
<p>But Frisk won't let them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now and Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TyFell (tygirl9)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tygirl9/gifts).



**_“Please...don’t kill me…”_ **

 

Frisk stared at the trembling flower, desperately wanting to reach out to him, to hold him, comfort him, maybe even reassure him.

But they couldn’t.

They tried to reach out.

_ But it refused. _

They touched a glowing  **SAVE** point and turned around.  About half way through the hall, Sans stood solemnly.  He stared at the ground, eye sockets eerily black while sunlight shone on him.  Frisk didn’t want to go anywhere near him.

 

They wanted to go back.

 

They wanted to change everything.

 

They wanted to be friends again.

 

They wanted to  **RESET** .

 

_ But it refused. _

 

“so, i’ve got a question for ya,” he started, staring out the window towards the barrier and setting sun. “do you think even the worst person can change?  that anyone can be a good person, if they just try?” He looked up, analysing Frisk, who wanted nothing more than to hug him and beg for forgiveness.  They didn’t want this.

 

They would never want this.

 

“i’ve got a better question for ya,” he turned to the ground before looking up at Frisk with voids for eyes. “do you wanna have a bad time? ‘cuz, if you take one more step you are REALLY not gonna like what happens,” Frisk was terrified and wanted to run away, but they never really were in control here.

Chara pushed their body forward, pulling a shiny knife out of their pocket.  Sans sadly laughed. “Sorry, old lady,” he sighed, “this is why i never make promises.” He looked up, one eye glowing brightly in pure rage and hatred.

“it’s a beautiful day outside,” he stepped forward, “birds are singing, flowers are blooming,” he looked down again and pulled something out of his pocket.

Papyrus’ scarf.

He wrapped the red cloth around his neck and looked back up at them with a cold gaze. “on days like these, kids like you,” he yanked their soul out of them and shot several bone attacks at it.

**“S H O U L D  B E  B U R N I N G  I N  H E L L.”**

Their soul shattered in an instant, red shards flying in every direction.

 

**RESET**

 

They failed, time after time.  Sans continuously shattered their soul.  To Chara, this was aggravating, an opponent they couldn’t eradicate with a single swing.  To Frisk, this was a living hell.

Frisk wanted to apologize, they wanted to make it right, but they aren’t in control.  They never were.

 

Each reset, Chara began better at dodging Sans continuous blows and throwing several of their own.  Each reset, they were closer and closer to killing their friend **eradicating the enemy**.  Till, one reset, they finished it.

 

Sans sat down, bleeding out on the ground.  His dust spread through the judgement hall, coating both his hoodie and Papyrus’ scarf with the powder.  Chara was bursting with glee, laughing at his remains.

Frisk, however…

 

Frisk reached inside, trying to change this awful fate, this seemingly inescapable destiny.

 

**TRUE RESET**

 

Frisk reached out, trying to use their powers.

 

**RESET FAILED**

 

It didn’t work.

“You think I didn’t think of that?” It was Chara. “I knew you’d try that, well, it’s too late for that now,” they laughed, “this is our world to destroy  _ TOGETHER _ .”

 

Frisk couldn’t reset the world completely.

 

There was only one thing they could do.

 

“Wait,” Chara figured it out, “WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?!” Frisk reached out.  It wouldn’t be much, but they felt better knowing they would finally pay for everything they let Chara do.

 

**RESET**

 

Frisk opened their eyes and looked up.  There he was.  Sans stared at them.

“it’s a beautiful day outside, birds are singing, flowers are blooming,” Chara realised what they had forced Frisk to do and what they’d be doing for all eternity.

“NO!  STOP IT!  YOU CAN’T DO THIS TO ME!” Chara screamed as Frisk marched themselves towards Sans. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT I'LL DO TO YOU?!  I'LL KILL YOU!  I'LL DESTROY YOUR BODY AND RIP YOUR SOUL FROM YOUR DECAYING CORPSE!  YOU CAN'T STOP ME!  THIS IS MY WORLD NOW!" Frisk ignored them, continuing forward, accepting their fate.

_ You’re in here with me.  Let’s stay here, forever! _

They thought.

“on days like these, kids like you…” They both knew what was coming next, and they both knew that the eternity awaiting them was certainly a fate worse than death.  Frisk smiled as their soul was pulled from their body yet again.  For the first time in a while, Chara was afraid, afraid of what they had doomed themself to.

 

**“S H O U L D  B E  B U R N I N G  I N  H E L L.”**

 

Frisk smiled.

 

Because they already were.

  
**RESET**

**Author's Note:**

> My friend gave me an idea and I ran with it. Eternal time loops and suffering!


End file.
